


worry about you, i do

by chenrydanger



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenrydanger/pseuds/chenrydanger
Summary: Jasper wasn’t quite sure how he ended up playing the role of team nurse.





	worry about you, i do

Jasper wasn’t quite sure how he ended up playing the role of team nurse. Ray would never have done it, but even if he would have, given his indestructibility he lacked the sensitivity to do the job well.

Charlotte could’ve easily done it, as she was certainly smart enough to take good care of them. But whenever she ended up as the one to patch either of the boys back up, she would launch into a lecture on why they “should’ve listened to me the first time” and “need to be more careful before you get yourselves killed.”

As for Schwoz, he was just too much of a screwball to ever be the nurturing type.

So even though it didn’t make complete sense to Jasper, it turned out that he just so happened to be the best one for the job. Because of that, he often found himself stuck behind in the Man-Cave long after hours when everyone else was gone, cleaning cuts, wrapping wounds, or splinting injured bones.

And honestly, he was pretty good at it. For one, he was a nurturing person by nature. Within a few months of having the responsibility, he became so used to it that he was able to look after the other boys without even really thinking about it.

That was why he had been completely zoned out when Henry’s arm suddenly tensed under his grip and snapped him back to reality.

Jasper’s eyes flicked up to meet sleepy brown ones surrounded by the signature red mask and silver face paint, all that was left of Henry’s disguise. He loosened his grip a little bit and winced. “Too tight?”

The tired hero only shook his head, too exhausted to say much else. His eyelids fell shut and his breathing slowed. Jasper felt himself smile softly at the sight. His poor best friend spent so much time and energy protecting the city. He really needed the rest.

Jasper finished wrapping Henry’s arm in gauze and looked down at the injury with a frown. It was at that point that Jasper started to see the reason behind Charlotte’s nagging. She had a point – the boys did tend to get hurt quite often and when it came to Henry, sometimes quite badly. And while Ray was (usually) indestructible, Henry was not. Jasper would never admit it to him, but sometimes, he worried for Henry’s safety.

“Hey, Jasp?” came Henry’s sleepy voice, which was followed by a generous yawn. Jasper, a bit startled, looked up and met his best friend’s eyes again. What was he going to say? Could he tell what he was thinking?

“What is it, Hen?”

Henry’s eyes trailed down to the gauze that was wrapped around his arm, where a hefty bloodstain had seeped through. He examined it for a second through his half-lidded eyes before looking back to Jasper — half inquisitive, half asleep. “Why hasn’t it stopped bleeding?”

Jasper let out a relieved sigh. Henry wasn’t quite on to him after all. “It’ll stop,” he assured his best friend, placing a consoling hand on his shoulder. “You’ll be okay.”

And even though his voice was strong and confident, he was inwardly much less certain. Jasper didn’t know for sure that Henry would be okay in the end, but what he did know was that he really, really hoped he would be.


End file.
